Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Intro
Here is an intro for Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *The Professer - OJ (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Stella - Tiger Lily (Peter Pan) *Crush and Gulp - Zak and Zebedee (TUGS) *Ripto - Zorran (TUGS) *Queen Finny - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Inventor Droid - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Master Chef - Swedish Chef (Muppets) *Yeti - Legendary Black Beast (Monty Python) *Pogo - Laurel (Laurel and Hardy) *Whiskers - Hardy (Laurel and Hardy) *Twitchy - Moe (The New Three Stooges) *Kanga - Larry (The New Three Stooges) *Bounsa - Curly-Joe (The New Three Stooges) *Foreman Bud - Fiddler Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Foreman Bob - Fifer Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Foreman Max - Pratical Pig (The Three Little Pigs) *Brother Arnie - King Arthur (Monty Python) *Brother Harry - Sir Bedevere (Monty Python) *Brother Curtis - Sir Robin (Monty Python) *Brother Clive - Pansy (Monty Python) *Brother Ned - Sir Lancelot (Monty Python) *Brother Kipp - Sir Galahad (Monty Python) *Unnamed Brother (killed by yeti) - Brother Maynard (Monty Python) *King Fromit - King Harold (Shrek) *Prince Tortiss - King William (The Swan Princess) *Advisor Gromit - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) *Advisor Moppet - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Bipeds - The Three Little Pigs (from Disney) *Quadrupeds - Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Amper the Electroll - Top Cat (Top Cat) *Brainy the Electroll - Benny the Ball (Top Cat) *Kosmo the Electroll - Choo-Choo (Top Cat) *Spike the Electroll - Brain (Top Cat) *Watt the Electroll - Fancy Fancy (Top Cat) *Zapp the Electroll - Spook (Top Cat) *King Flippy - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Ripple - Dai Station (Ivor the Engine) *Hoppo - Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine) *King Flippy's children - Paul, Charlie, Carrie, Michael, Jane, and Pete (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Mary Poppins, and Pete's Dragon) *Racing seahorse - Buck (Home on the Range) *Mantaray - Donkey (Shrek) *Fish Spectators - Various Kittens *Queen Finny - Queen Leah (Shrek) *Gronk - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lumpy - Jamal's Dad (Jamal The Funny Frog) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Glug - PC MacIntosh (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Bonebuilding Younglings - Various Pokemon *Mankie - Wiggins (Pocahontas) *Widgie - Thomas (Pocahontas) *Oggy - Ben (Pocahontas) *Kludgie - Lon (Pocahontas) *Iggy - Zazu (The Lion King) *6 unnamed Icebuilders (1 of them died during intro) - Kocoum (Pocahontas) *Chief Tuk - Chief Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Tik - Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Tok - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *George - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Beaky - John Henry (John Henry and American Legends) *Fisher - Johnny Applessed (Melody Time, Four Fabulous Characters, and American Legends) *Squawk - Paul Bunyan (Paul Bunyan and American Legends) *Gobble - Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer, Four Fabulous Characters, Good Morning, Mickey!, and American Legends) *Colonel Blub - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sergeant Tub - Sergeant Pepper (Star Fox 64) *Corporal Glug - Genie (Aladdin) *Little Bo Peep - Little Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Private Romeo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Juliet - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Handel - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Greta - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Krista - Anna (Frozen) *Sheila - Elsa (Frozen) *Spinner - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lila - Moana (Moana) *Satyrs - Various Bagpipe Players *Alchemist - Grandpa Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Loonie - Huey (Ducktales) *Chedda - Dewey (Ducktales) *Bippo - Louie (Ducktales) *Fauns - Various Disney Characters *Bruno - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Shorty - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Grundy - Young Flower (Bambi) *Other Hippos - Various Animals (Bambi) *Mayor - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Hydrar - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Snoozle - Yen Sid (Fantasia and Fantasia 2000) *Other Water Wizards - Other Wizards (Disney) *Basil the Explorer - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Alaric - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Murgen - Adult Thumper (Bambi) *Bartle - Adult Flower (Bambi) *Agent Zero - Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone) *Farmer Greenbeene - Skipper (Van Beuren Cartoons) *Farmer Applebee - Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder) *Farmer John - Old MacDonald (Noveltones) *Farmer Barleycorn - Joe Laski (Joshua Jones) *Manager Droid - Prince Charming (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Logistics Droid - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Maintenance Droid - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Ox - Shark (The Little Mermaid) *and more Transcript *Narrator: In the world of heroes, wghich is at Straford-upon-Avon... *(in the Hero Worlds, at Stratford-upon-Avon station, while it is raining outside, Ten Cents and Sunshine are in a games' hall, playing a game of pool with cue sticks, plus a cue ball on a pool, and with ten balls (with a green spotted three ball, an orange four spotted ball, a red and white nine striped ball, a green and white eleven striped ball, a black spotted seven ball, a yellow spotted two ball, a light blue and white thirteen striped ball, a red spotted one ball, a light blue five ball, and a yellow and white striped ten ball)) *Ten Cents: Watch this, Sunshine. You'll like this when I pot all these balls in the holes. (pots all the balls into the halls) *Sunshine: Very good. Watch me play darts. (throws some darts at a dart circle to score) Pretty good. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine do some bowling pins by setting up ten pins and throw some bowling balls at them to score) *Ten Cents: Very good. But will this rain ever stop outside? I don't remember what the sun is. We should go on vacation. *Sunshine: Yeah. *Ten Cents: Somewhere warm. Somewhere sunny. (he and Sunshine climb into the cabin of Rood Ashton Hall, engine No. 4965, a Great Western Railways 4-6-0 engine, coupled to eleven chocolate and cream colored coaches, and carrying the Shakespeare Express headboard on her head, and two red headlamps on her buffer beam, as she gets fired up and fueled) Birmingham Snow Hill Station. Where the Dragon Shores World is. I haven't been there since we kicked Johnny Cuba's butt. *Sunshine: Of course! *Ten Cents: How about it, Sunshine? *Sunshine: Yeah. *Ten Cents: You up for a vacation at the beach? *Sunshine: Sure. *Ten Cents: (puts a fake toy cigarette in his mouth) Alright, Sunshine. Let's go. *(Ten Cents takes the controls in the cabin, turns round, and grabs the rope cord, but blows the whistle, and starts Rood Ashton Hall going from Stratford-upon-Avon toward Birmingham Snow Hill) *Narrator: Meanwhile, in the world of Avalar... *Sally Seaplane: Is it working, OJ? *OJ: Almost. Just a few more adjustments to these... *Puffa: Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Bringing a tugboat or two here could make Zorran more furious. *Sally Seaplane: Calm down, Puffa! And stop fidgeting! *Puffa: But you saw Mr OJ's book. They have a whistle like this, a smokestack, and have a cab next to them. (blows his whistle 'Toot! Toot!') They sound much more dangerous like Zorran. *Sally Seaplane: That's exactly the point. A tugboat or two is exactly what we'll use to stop Zorran. For you know it. *OJ: It's working. It's working! I've got two tugboats. *(as Rood Ashton Hall arrives at Henley-In-Arden in Summer Forest and stops, Ten Cents and Sunshine fall out of the cabin and land in Glimmer) *Ten Cents: Whoa! Nice ride and landing. (looks up and sees Puffa, OJ, and Sally Seaplane looking at him) Hi! Nice to meet you. My name's Ten Cents. And this is my sidekick, Sunshine. *Sunshine: You got that. *All: Hi! *Ten Cents: Hey. Are you looking at me and Sunshine? Because I've got a toy cigar in my mouth. *Puffa: Hi. Nice toy cigar. You must be Ten Cents and Sunshine. *Ten Cents: Hey, thanks, I'm glad you like it. *Puffa: You're welcome. *(BOOM!) *Zorran: Well, well, well. Someone has not invited us for the party. *Zak: No indeed. *Zebedee: And look who's here. *Zorran: Are you trying to keep something from me? (sees Ten Cents with his toy cigar and Sunshine) What?! A tugboat? And his sidekick? I can't believe they've been brought to Avalar since I hate those two! *Sally Seaplane: Go get her, Princess Alice. *Princess Alice: With pleasure. (attacks Zorran) *Zorran: Ugh! Get him, Zak! *Zak: With pleasure. (tries to hit Princess Alice, but misses, then accidentally knocks Zorran over, just to lose his specter, which lands in Zebedee's mouth, causing him to burp) *Zebedee: Whoops! Excuse me. *Zorran: Mistakes happen. My Sceptre has been eaten. Don't worry. I've got another one. I'll deal with you later. (he, Zorran, and Zebedee leave) *Ten Cents: Whoa. Who is that fool? *Sally Seaplane: That is Zorran, Zak, and Zebedee. For we must get rid of him. Now they like to cause all sorts of trouble around here. But since I haven't got time to explain, here, take this magic guide to Avalar. It'll help you to begin to understand our worlds. And since I have to follow Zorran to see what he's up to, here's another pistol gun and a lightsaber. (gives Ten Cents another lightsaber and a pistol gun to load up as he loads them up) I'll see you in Summer Forest, okay? *Ten Cents: I see that I have got another lightsaber and a pistol gun. That counts as two lightsabers and two pistol guns. (takes out, ignites his light blue saber to find it working, and brings out activates his orange lightsaber to find it working too, but deactivates them both, and puts them away) Thanks, guys. Now I have two sabers and two guns. Category:Julian Bernardino